Child of the Moon
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: Some things are said in anger. Some in fear. Most unintentionally. Such words drove me down this new path, upsetting the direction things were supposed to go. Now, with the power that flows within my blood, I will forge my own future. After all, sooner or later, children must face life on their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Ripples…**

* * *

He stared at the border of the camp, his blue eyes tracking the four figures that were running towards the barrier. From his perch on the closest tree to the border, he could see the swarms of monsters that chased after the group; Hellhounds dashed forward, snapping at their heels. A few Cyclops bellowed in rage, dull thumps echoing with each step they took. Several other monstrosities were included in the mix, their incoherent roars and snarls calling out for the blood of their prey.

And there, flying above the army like annoying flies, were The Kindly Ones. He could see them all; Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone, the goddesses of vengeance that served only one god.

He narrowed his eyes, ignoring the alarm that was sounded within the camp. The situation was incredibly puzzling; sending this much opposition to the group of demigods, not including the Kindly Ones, was far too much for even the God of the Underworld. While he certainly wasn't a fan of heroes himself, Hades was never this hateful of them.

His confusion increased when he saw the group stop a ways from the border. From what he could see and hypothesize, they were more than likely out of breath and had no choice but to stop and get a second wind.

Shifting slightly on his perch, he crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. He could hear shouts and clangs of activity from the camp, but he paid them no mind. Kaguya was already asleep, and he doubted that she'd bother getting flustered by something like this.

Focusing back on the group, he arched a brow when he noticed that three of them were heading towards his position and one of them facing the approaching army. The person they had left behind stood proudly against the oncoming horde, brandishing a weapon and shield towards them.

He closed his eyes. _'Such foolishness.'_

A rumble brought him out of his thoughts. Glancing at the person once again, something he believed was done out of a fleeting sense of curiosity, his eyes sharpened as he noticed the lightning coating her form.

A child of Zeus was here, against all the odds. A child of Zeus was alive, despite the oath the God King and his brothers had sworn on the River Styx.

His eyes narrowed. Now the situation made terrible sense. Having been forced to not have any more children by his stronger brothers, Hades must've been very incensed by the news that Zeus had broken the very same oath he and Poseidon had forced on him. No wonder he had sent all three Kindly Ones against them.

He glanced towards the skies, frowning when he noticed the absence of the Sky God's presence. Why wasn't he doing anything for his child?

'…_a mistake…'_

He scowled, willing the memory to vanish from his mind.

'_You can see it, can't you? She's his mistake. The blemish on his track record he doesn't need. Why would he help her now?'_ He silenced the thoughts in his head. Looking at the other three members, he noticed that Chiron had already met them just after the border and that a number of people had gathered to watch the slaughter.

His fist tightened. _'None of them are going to help her, you know. She'll die here tonight…another mistake of the gods.'_ The thought was like poison, seeping through the cracks in his mind and weakening his resolve. _'Are you willing to let that happen? To let someone blameless in this situation be the one to bear the punishment for her father's actions?'_

He watched the child ready herself, most likely embracing the inevitability of her death. After what seemed like an eternity, he made his decision.

* * *

**A/N: This idea just came to me when I was listening to Kill la Kill opening 'Ambiguous'. I've read stories where Naruto was the child of Artemis before, but they've always been about them having a good relationship. If you look closely, you can most likely see what caused their relationship to deteriorate. Some might argue that the Hunters are her adoptive daughters and that she should be more than capable of interacting with Naruto in a good way.**

**My answer? I'm using my imagination. Isn't that what this site is about?**

**Will start working on other chapters soon. Read and Review,**

**MaelstromBankai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: First Steps**

* * *

-Camp Half-Blood-

* * *

Carrying the exhausted girl on his back, a young boy slowly made his way back to the Big House, ignoring the wide berth the other campers gave him. His silver hair fell over his eyes and impaired his vision, but he simply flicked the locks to the side every now and then. Cold and sharp eyes focused on the large, sky-blue house that Chiron had asked him to bring the girl to.

He felt the girl stir slightly, prompting him to stop and glance back at her. She was rather young, a twelve-year old in his estimation, yet it was obvious to him that she would grow into a pretty woman soon enough. She clung tighter to his back, murmuring in her sleep words that he didn't want to listen to.

Adjusting her position slightly, he turned back to the direction of the Big House and picked up the pace. However, barely five steps after he began, a familiar voice called out to him. "Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto paused once again, his face twisting into a scowl. As the person skidded to a stop beside him, he turned to face the taller male. He was a tall satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, Caucasian skin, chin wispy beard and hairy brown goat legs. "What do you want, Grover? Chiron and Mr. D are waiting for her and I don't want to keep them waiting."

Grover Underwood, the very satyr that had found him wandering about in the Long Island Central Pine Barrens all those years ago, was an odd sort of person. Despite being an older and more knowledgeable person about demigod lifestyle, he almost constantly provided only support during the time he had escorted him to Camp. Granted, satyrs weren't exactly designed for combat, but Naruto had been very irritated at the fact that Grover had been of little help.

Another thing that confused him was his dream; Grover had made it no secret that he wanted to be the one to find Pan, the Lord of the Wild, yet he seemed almost

The satyr sucked in a deep breath, "Look, I was the one assigned to bring her here. Mr. D is gonna want to hear my tale anyway, so I thought that we might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Naruto shrugged, "Do as you please." Resuming his trek to the Big House, he began to think about the upcoming confrontation he would have with Chiron and Dionysus. After all, the agreement they had made when he first arrived clearly stated that he wasn't to reveal his…other abilities to the campers.

He didn't understand why they were making such a big fuss; it was his father's blood that gave him those strange powers, they couldn't be learned by anyone else other than Kaguya but she had made it clear that she wasn't intending to use them.

"So…" Naruto made no indication that he was annoyed, but Grover winced when he felt his emotions change again. "What was that thing you did back there?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the question. "Why exactly should I tell you? It's not like we're friends, or that others will display that kind of power." He glanced back at the nervous satyr, "Besides, why should I satisfy your curiosity?"

They relapsed back to silence, Grover trying to think of something to occupy his mind and Naruto just appreciating the lack of noise. All too soon, they stood before the Big House. Moving towards the deck, Naruto took in the lawn chairs and tables that furnished the area before focusing his attention to the two people seated at the center of the deck.

The one on the right had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked purple. He normally had watery, blue, bloodshot eyes from drinking. He wore a tiger-striped (or leopard-spot) Hawaiian shirt with dark shorts and purple running shoes. He was sipping a can of Coke, sizing up the small boy. "Well, well, well. Never thought you'd have the stupidity to break our agreement at a time like this, brat."

The other person sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "While those aren't the words I would've chosen, I must admit that I am wondering the same thing."

Naruto just settled the girl unto a chair, making sure that she wouldn't wake before answering. "My reasons are my own, and would only serve to annoy you." His eyes met Mr. D's with cold interest, "Besides, you're only annoyed because your father will be demanding answers regarding what happened."

The god raised a brow, setting his drink on the table. "You have no idea." Honestly, listening to his old man rant and demand answers regarding what happened would _not_ be a fun experience.

"Naruto, the only reason we wanted to keep your other skills hidden was because we have no knowledge whatsoever about them." Chiron shifted in place, his hoof pawing the floor. "If the gods discover that someone like yourself was displaying otherworldly abilities with no explanation given, they might feel it best to get rid of that someone. Revealing your true strength tonight, combined with Hades' attack on Miss Thalia Grace, has brought their attention to you."

Naruto shrugged. "It was inevitable. Given who I am, they would've found out during my first quest." It annoyed him somewhat, but he could see why Chiron wanted him to keep his other abilities secret. The gods weren't comfortable with change and any deviation from the norm, like the sleeping Thalia Grace, would be met with swift and intense eradication.

Sitting down beside the sleeping punk girl, Naruto stared squarely at Mr. D. "So how long until the Lord of the Sky demands our appearance?"

Dionysus arched a brow. _'Ballsy kid, ain't ya?'_ "You've got yourself about a week to prepare for Dad's summons. About the same time as he's giving his kid, to be honest."

Naruto glanced down at her again. _**'A mistake they wish to eliminate…a black mark he doesn't need. You know that, don't you?'**_ The voice laughed, a bitter and dark sound that reverberated in his head. _**'They'll kill her, just like they'll try to do to you.'**_

'Shut up.' He turned back to Chiron, "What of the other three? Has there been any claiming yet?"

The centaur shook his head, "Not yet, but these things can take some time to happen." A gleam appeared in his eye, raising Naruto's wariness. "Seeing as you're here, why don't you give them the tour around camp? Miss Grace would certainly want to thank you for saving her life and it would help keep you busy for the rest of tomorrow."

Naruto wanted to tell him exactly where he could shove that offer, but thought it over for a bit. True, he hadn't really planned to do anything, and it wasn't like Chiron was forcing him to take them around the camp. Besides, it wasn't like it would take forever to do that, so maybe he could have some time to himself.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll be sure to get them adjusted to camp tomorrow. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm off to sleep." With a curt nod, the silver-haired boy made his way out of the Big House.

* * *

From his perch atop the remains of young Naruto's assault, he scanned the battlefield with a growing grin. Black metal rods, smoother than and as strong as those in Izanagi's workshop, littered the border; from what he could see, the kid had most definitely inherited his mother's skill with long-ranged firing. Most of the poles were embedded in body parts, pieces of monsters that had the misfortune of being stabbed by someone of their blood.

He chuckled as he imagined the faces they would have as they climbed out of Tartarus, only to discover that their limbs stayed behind.

Sweeping over the area, his eyes widened as he noticed the white protrusions mixed in with the metal rods. _'Interesting…no wonder the old man is just dying to meet this kid. Combine this with what I'm supposed to deliver…heh, just thinking about it makes me glad he'll be joining us.'_

Rising to his full height, the stranger grinned. "And with this very action, a new legend is born. The legacy of the Creator, born in the heat of desire…cast away by the moon, he shall claw his way to the top." He stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. "I'd continue, but I'd like to see how you handle your own fate."

With no sound, the man burst into a murder of crows and disappeared.

* * *

-The Hunters of Artemis-

* * *

"Lady Kaguya! Come down this instant!"

She giggled as she continued to dart across the trees, her long silver hair glinting in the sunlight. "Nu-uh! You'll have to catch me first, Phoebe!" With another whoop, she leaped from the tree branch she was standing on towards the next one. Landing perfectly on the branch, she turned to her handler and stuck her tongue out.

Phoebe growled, her previous amusement at her Lady's actions long gone. "Lady Kaguya, your mother will not be amused when she hears of this." Still, despite her anger, there was some pride in her heart as she tried once again to catch the nimble little girl.

Kaguya, the daughter of their divine Lady, was the most adorable child she had met; constantly energetic, loud when she wanted to be, and lover of pranks that none save their Lady could evade. It had been a month since she celebrated her twelfth birthday, remembered most for the fact that she had managed to steal Zoë's silver circlet.

"Mama won't do anything to me, and you know it!" Laughing at the Huntress, the nimble little girl dashed away, giggling the whole time.

"Come back here!"

"Make me!"

A beautiful woman watched from afar, a warm smile shining as Kaguya deftly continued to evade the struggling Huntress. "I see…she's the perfect contrast to her brother. No wonder he wants me to watch over her."

She could feel the other Hunters approaching her position, but she paid them no mind. With another glance towards the laughing child, she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

**A/N: This is a set-up to the next chapter, which will focus on the repercussions of Naruto's actions and lay the foundation of his relationship with everyone at camp. Next chapters will increase in length, like Demon King of Fairy Tail did.**

**I'm sorry to announce this, but the mass update and any further chapters will have to wait for a bit. I went to get my wisdom teeth removed, but there was a complication and now I can't even open my mouth without that annoying blast of pain. I hope you all understand.**

**Read and Review**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

* * *

Blue eyes stared blankly into confident green ones, never faltering even as the cold winds bit at their flesh. Silver hair whipped about frantically, a contrast to the serene dismissal present in the blue eyes, highlighted by the utterly relaxed posture his body took. His black coat billowed in the air, its tattered ends matted with snow. At his left hip a sheathed katana rested, light as air.

His opponent, a young woman, stared back with a cocky smile. Her green eyes reflected her belief in her own strength, as well as the belief that she could best him. The Japanese battle kimono contoured her body, presenting an appearance that was both beautiful and deadly. Her strangely colored hair made one immediately disregard her, but he had learned to never underestimate anything. "Are you ready, Naruto-san?" Even as she asked him that, she unsheathed her Tan-tou Wakizashi and Shi-tou Katana and assumed her battle stance.

He arched a brow at her confidence. Crossing his arms, he leveled his blank expression on her. Slowly, without taking his eyes off hers, he stretched out his left leg and deliberately drew a line between them. It was two inches from his position, a clear taunt that didn't need to be vocalized.

She narrowed her eyes, her smile turning nasty for a moment. "Ah, I see."

In a flash she was on him, her blades glinting dangerously as they hung in the air, descending down with the murderous intent of Izanami. Even as the blades grew closer, he didn't respond at all; he continued to stare, unconcerned by her initial attack.

When the blades neared his hair, he finally moved and easily parried the strikes with his bare hand. Despite the failed attack, his opponent quickly transitioned into a backwards hop that gave her some breathing space.

Pointing his finger at her, she had only a moment to register the action before something flew towards her face. Dodging at the last possible moment, she literally felt the wind brush past her face as the projectile rocketed by. Rolling to the side, she quickly got to her feet and blocked two more of his shots, which allowed her to see what they were.

She blanched when she noticed the sharpened bones on the ground, but her attention was brought back to the fight when the terrain began to shift.

A section of the earth shuddered, her only warning before twin streams of water surged to the sky, looped around before charging towards her. However, rather than dodge the water, she allowed herself to get hit by them.

Grinning as she felt the slight fatigue in her limbs disappear, she quickly manipulated the water to flow into her weapons. The liquid travelled over her limbs and unto her weapons, earning a smirk from the woman. "That wasn't smart, but thank you Naruto-san!"

Launching herself at him, enhanced by her bloodline and the recent water source, she unleashed an onslaught of slashes, kicks and attacks on the silver-haired man. However, to her complete surprise, he countered each and every one of her blows with rapid succession, using just enough force behind his blows to nullify them.

Lashing out with a roundhouse kick, she was undeterred when he caught her limb. Tossing her katana at him, she smirked when he blocked the weapon with his other hand. Flipping herself over, she aimed her rising kick at his head, only for it to be blocked by an ethereal arm.

Before she could wonder why a red phantom arm had appeared, she was tossed back a few feet into a nearby boulder. Impacting against the rock, she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Struggling to her feet, she glared at his composed form. "Stop holding back already!"

He cocked his head, "Holding back is the only way to ensure your survival, Sakura-san."

She grit her teeth at him, her eyes smoldering with anger. "You…" She hissed, her eyes gaining slits and her teeth elongating to become fangs.

"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)"

An unseen force slammed her into the earth, knocking her head against the unforgiving earth. After a momentary pause, he scowled as the water coating her weapons dispersed.

"Weak…" he scoffed. Turning about, he marched towards the stairs leading to the exit. However, when he took a step out of the levelled area, his frown deepened as he heard a low hiss. "…and foolish."

Without turning about, his hand lashed out and caught the speeding appendage. Glancing back, his eyes narrowed at the tongue he held firmly in his grip; the spiked end twitched erratically, black liquid dripping from the tip.

The young woman was twitching and clutching at her throat, her eyes wide and filled with genuine fear. Tightening his grip, he continued to stare as the fear began to transform into terror. "The next time you aim for my back, you'd better do it right or I'll kill you."

Lightning surged from his hand, stabbing at her tongue in a merciless ballet of pain. She screamed as the pain intensified, before slumping once again when he released her.

Scoffing at her display, he started to descend down the stairs.

Reaching the end, his frown lessened as he saw a woman standing before him. She was as tall as he was, wearing a simple kimono that reflected her personality. Her dark hair cascaded down in waves, flowing all the way down to her waist. Warm brown eyes lit up at his appearance, and a beautiful smile spread across her face. "Good morning to you, Naruto-san."

"Good morning to you too, Suijin." He replied. "I understand that you're here to retrieve your daughter?"

She nodded, her smile dimming. "Yes, though I wish she wasn't as belligerent as her father. She dislikes losing very much, and I hope she didn't do anything rash to you."

Naruto raised a brow. "That all depends on how ones perceives rash actions to be. While she did lose, I find nothing wrong with her actions," his lips pursed, "What I was displeased about is how sloppily they were executed."

She sighed, having a good guess of what happened. Honestly, where had she gone wrong? "I take it that you'll be leaving soon?"

Naruto nodded, his gaze softening. "Yes, though I doubt I'll be gone for long. There's an old friend that I haven't seen in a while, and I promised to come visit her soon." A smile flashed across his face as the image of two girls came to mind, the younger one smiling at him with pretty grey eyes.

Suijin smiled, having an idea as to who he was talking about. It made her smile to see the normally cold and anti-social young man show any positive emotion for anyone. "I see. While your patron may be upset, I'm sure he will understand. You have my blessing to use the gates."

Naruto bowed lowly, "Thank you, Suijin-sama. I will return as soon as I can." With a quick goodbye, he disappeared in a flash of motion.

Appearing at the edge of Hachiman's forest, he quirked a brow when he caught sight of the two people waiting for him. The first person, a male, was a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He also had center-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. He wore a black cloak which hid most of his body from view, decorated with red clouds. "Naruto-sama," he bowed.

The female beside him smiled, her dark tresses flowing in the wind. "Welcome back, Naruto-sama. Fūjin-sama sends his regards and congratulations." She was a voluptuous woman, wearing a darker-than-black kimono that was loosely tied together with a traditional yellow sash that somehow managed to tightly hug and outline her full hips. Her long, stunning legs and breasts, which dwarfed those of most women, were barely covered at all. She had bright, golden eyes with her pupils in a vertical slit like a feline's, and her long midnight hair fell down her neck in an unkempt mess that somehow enhanced her image even more. Two tails also poked out from underneath the back of her kimono and each curled up over her sides with her cat-like ears sitting atop her head twitching randomly.

Naruto nodded, "I see. I guess you're both here to see me off?"

The two shook their heads, earning a confused look. "Naruto-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama already knew of the week's significance and granted us permission to travel with you." The male said. "Kuroka and I wished to know about the place you came from, and I would like to test myself against the demigods of that world."

Naruto turned to Kuroka, who was nodding quietly in agreement. "I take it that you're not going to take 'no' for an answer, huh?"

She smiled, "Naruto-kun, we've been friends for a long time. Even if you weren't my master, I would still back down if you weren't comfortable with the idea." She glared at her companion, "The karasu, on the other hand, wants to fight and would keep badgering you if you told him to stay behind."

Itachi calmly flipped her the bird.

Naruto chuckled, "I suppose going by myself would be quite boring…so long as you're in your animal forms, I don't have any problems with taking us all there using Kamui (God's Authority)." At Itachi's questioning look, he explained, "It's easier for me to transport smaller items and people than large ones. While I could take us all there as we are, I'd prefer to take the easiest means available."

Kuroka nodded, "Understood." In a flash of bright light, she morphed from a beautiful woman into a jet-black feline with the same eyes. Hopping up Naruto's form, she situated herself on his right shoulder and curled up against him. Likewise, Itachi's form disappeared in an explosion of feathers and his avian body was revealed. Flapping his wings, he alighted on Naruto's other shoulder.

Now that he could leave, Naruto focused his chakra into his eyes, relishing in the clarity that came with the Sharingan's highest level. Using both eyes, he intoned the jutsu and allowed himself to be transported through the spiraling vortex.

* * *

A young woman smiled as she walked through camp Half-Blood, though she was ignoring the rather tense atmosphere surrounding her personal Hunters. It had taken her a long time to convince her mother to let her visit, but she had eventually broken down her resistance to the idea. Unfortunately, that meant that she had to back down to one of her mother's demands, namely the presence of a guard.

Glancing at Phoebe, who was glaring at the watching boys, she sighed. Despite her constant attempts, several of her mother's Hunters were very intolerant of the opposite gender. In fact, if Kaguya was truly honest with herself, she could see why several boys called them 'demigod FemiNazis'.

And it made her worried, because all the Hunters were really protective of her. The last time a boy had approached her, the closest Hunters had been so venomous and aggressive that she found herself feeling sorry for the stranger. What made it so awkward was that the Hunters pretty much brushed off their actions as being cautious, but the various glares from the other mortals around the area had left an uncomfortable feeling in her.

The way things were going, she was sure that even her brother would receive the same treatment as a chauvinistic pig by them. That…would be a problem, especially with Naruto's 'take no shit' attitude.

Hopefully things wouldn't come to a violent conclusion.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Phoebe, who pointed to the large blue house up ahead. "My lady, Chiron is waiting on the deck." She reported.

Looking as well, Kaguya got a look at the person who trained all other demigods. She had to admit, he certainly looked wise and capable of guiding young ones to a better path. In fact, most of the demigods she and her group had encountered from Camp Half-Blood were very interesting fighters who fought for Olympus.

However…there were some 'exceptions'.

"Alright, let's go speak with him."

"Understood."

As they trudged along, Kaguya kept an eye out for any flash of silver hair. It had been so long since she had seen her twin, and she desperately wanted to say 'fuck it' and go search for him. However, as they neared the renowned centaur, she forcefully suppressed that desire.

"Good day to you Chiron. My mother sends her regards." She greeted with a little bow.

Chiron inclined his head, "Greetings to you all. As the Councilor of Camp Half-Blood, it is my honor to welcome you here once again. I presume you'll all be staying in Cabin Eight?" At her nod, he smiled, "Then I'll let the cleaning harpies know that you'll be occupying the cabin."

"Thank you," she said. Turning to Phoebe and Jean, her closest friend, Kaguya made a shooing motion. "Go ahead and settle down at the Cabin, I need to talk to Chiron for a bit."

Shooting their lady a look, the Hunters nevertheless heeded her instructions and departed. Now that it was just her and Chiron, she let the façade drop and faced him with cold eyes. Chiron took a step back in alarm; the transition from pleasantly warm to serious and cold was especially jarring for him.

For a moment, there was silence on the deck. "Where is my brother, Chiron?"

Well, wasn't that nice and succinct? Chiron wondered how to go about explaining Naruto's situation without angering the young woman. "Well, my dear-"

**Rage.**

**Sorrow.**

**Hatred.**

These negative emotions flared into existence, halting any and all activity. Those unable to stand the overwhelming sea of negativity collapsed, while those who weren't affected as badly armed themselves and rushed to the source of it.

As Chiron raced alongside the campers, he prayed that this wasn't an attack by his father.

* * *

He landed before the large pine tree, Kuroka and Itachi only lightly jostled by the impact. As he rose from the crouch, he arched a brow when he noticed the large pine tree standing proudly on the hill overseeing the camp.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Tracing the tree's form, he circled the plant with an interested eye. However, as he neared a full rotation, he caught sight of a message etched unto the tree's bark.

**Thalia Grace**

**Daughter of Zeus**

**A Brave Demigod and Hero to us All**

He stilled.

Thalia, his first friend, had been turned into a tree.

_She was a tree._

Killing Intent laced the area, surging outwards like toxic miasma. _**'I told you, didn't I? They killed her, just like I said they would.'**_ The voice that slithered about purred, fueling his anger to greater heights. _**'Did you believe that they would simply let her go? No, no, no, they can't have any loose ends running around like that. They hate mistakes, after all.'**_

His fist tightened at those words. Once again, he was staring at the cold silver eyes of his mother, trembling with tears running down his face. _"He is a mistake! Life that should never have been formed, never have been conceived! This child is no child of mine!" _He sobbed as his mother screamed at him, as the other girls stared down at him with disgust and hate.

'_Where's Daddy? Daddy, please help me!' _

With a concentrated effort, Naruto shut out the memory and put a lid on his emotions. Snuffing out the K.I, he ignored the concerned looks Itachi and Kuroka sent his way. He could feel the approaching demigods, something he was immensely grateful to Tenjin and Omoikane for teaching him.

A second sword materialized beside his first one, appearing in a burst of black smoke. Griping the weapon, he wrenched it out of it's sheathe and turned towards the approaching wave of demigods. Coating his blade with earth chakra, he flexed his shoulders and barked out, "Stay hidden until I call for you two!"

Taking to the skies, Itachi circled twice before heading towards the heart of the camp, whilst Kuroka simply climbed up Thalia's tree and settled down on one of the branches.

The minute he saw the demigods appear, Shuraba gleamed an ominous crimson light near the edge. Naruto felt the blade's bloodlust stir within his mind. _'Don't worry about blood, you'll definitely get your fill of it soon.'_

The whistling of arrows registered in his ears, which prompted him to look up and see dozens and dozens of arrows hurtling down towards him. Rather than avoid them, which was a tad stupid as it would distract him long enough for the ground troops to swarm him, Naruto exhaled a large stream of fire to raze the projectiles.

Hotter than anything, the flames did their job of searing through the descending swarm. Cancelling the jutsu before it reached the archers at the back, Naruto focused on the ground troops approaching him.

Then he saw her. Charging right beside Chiron, her silver hair a glaring contrast against the lighter but still normal colors. Her eyes widened as she met his, two sets of blue eyes connected by a bond greater than anything the world had to offer.

His little twin sister had grown into a stunning young woman. Her big twin brother had grown to be a strong and cool young man.

The sound of arrows being fired once again broke the moment, fast-forwarding time once again. When he looked at the archer, the anger that had been cooling down surged to its previous heights.

That girl…she was the one from back then! Those eyes, that face! It was her!

Shuraba roared in his mind. Before he could think, he was already upon the shocked girl, the demonic blade hurtling towards her head.

* * *

**A/N:**

**BM: Hi guys! How's it going? **

**MB: **_**HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HA-**_

**BM: Yeaahh, MB's hate has kinda broken him. He's been in this rambling trance since he read Naruto 690. So, since his hate has left him unable to act like a sane person, I'll be talking for him.**

**First things first, this is going to be an AU Percyverse. The chapter takes place just before Sea of Monsters, before Luke poisons Thalia's tree. As you smart and brilliant readers could infer, Thalia wasn't turned into a tree when she was summoned to Olympus; something else led to her transformation. **

**Secondly, there is a reason for Artemis's actions. Remember, this is how Naruto sees the situation, meaning there is a chance that he is wrong or unaware of the larger truth. I can't confirm anything, since MB is still raging, but PLEASE DON'T ASSUME ANYTHING!**

**Finally, the weapons. Naruto has Shuraba, the kickass katana from Bayonetta, one of MB's favorite DMC swords and two possible more that we'd like you to suggest. Also, we'll be posting the prologue to an original piece we've been working on at fictionpress, so please take a look. It will be 'Hound of Hades' by MaelstromBankai2. Hope you like it!**

**MB: …FUCK YOUR ASS! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, BLOOD WILL BE MY NEW FAVORITE DRINK!**

**BM: …help me. Please.**


End file.
